Błądząc w ciemnościach
by oliwia90
Summary: Fik o perypetiach Gincia i Tosia. Jak wredni potrafią być  ludzie.  Czyli porwanie i wykorzystanie, a potem daleko idący romans czy oby na  pewno?
1. Chapter 1

**Błądząc w ciemnościach**.

Tematyka: yaoi +18 ,fantasy,romans  
Anime i manga na którym jest oparty: Gintama  
Paring: Gintoki x Hijikata  
Życzę miłego czytania:D

1.

Hijikata podszedł do Gintokiego i czule go objął.

-Co ty wyprawiasz, do cholery, puszczaj! – obruszył się Gintoki.

Hijikata szepnął mu do ucha:

- Nie mogę cię puścić, bo nie mogę bez ciebie żyć.

-C-Coo? - zdziwił się Gintoki.

Nagle Hijikata pocałował go czule w usta. Gintoki oniemiał z wrażenia, ale czuł lekkie spełnienie.

Wtedy Hijikata lekko wsunął rękę za jego kołnierz.

- A-Ach… – westchnął Gintoki, poczuł mrowienie w całym ciele, jakby zaraz miał oszaleć .

-Hi-ji-ka-ta-kun… – wyszeptał.

Po chwili…

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! - nagle Gintoki obudził się.

Nasz bohater sapał ciężko, jak po przebiegnięciu ośmiuset metrów. Pot lał się z niego strumieniami i serce biło mu tak szybko, jakby miało wyskoczyć z piersi.

- Uff. Całe szczęście, że to był sen. Rety, czemu on mi się śni? Chyba zaczynam wariować. Od paru dni tylko on mi się śni. To zaczyna być denerwujące .

Wstał z wyra, wszedł do łazienki za potrzebą. Popatrzył na siebie w lustrze.

- He, znowu sterczą – pomyślał. Splunął na dłonie, wygładził włosy i ruszył do lodówki. Ku jego zdziwieniu zobaczył w niej czarna dziurę. Westchnął i otworzył swój portfel. Zobaczył kolejną czarną dziurę. Westchnął zrezygnowany, po czym ubrał się i wyszedł.

Spacerując w ten słoneczny majowy dzień po Edo, spostrzegł znajomą knajpę i postanowił ją odwiedzić. Gdy skończył swój Uji, (miska ryżu z dużą ilością słodkiej fasoli) Gintoki-dono spostrzegł znajomą sylwetkę, siedzącą na końcu baru. Z szybkością błyskawicy poznał, że to Hijikata-kun w swoim stroju służbowym i w tej samej chwili niepostrzeżenie on też na niego spojrzał.

Gintoki zażenowany odwrócił wzrok.

– „Czemu, u licha, on też tu jest? Jakby czytał w moich myślach" - pomyślał.

- Widzę, że też cię tu przywiało, idioto. - odpalił Hijikata.

- I kto to mówi! A ty co, nie na służbie? – odparł Gintoki z lekkim grymasem na twarzy.

- Mam przerwę, wiesz? Musiałem zregenerować siły .

- Ta, dobre sobie, może po prostu chcesz znowu mnie wkurzyć? - Gintoki powiedział to w swoim lekko bojowym trybie.

Hijikata podszedł do niego i spytał:

– A czemu miałbym cię zdenerwować? Fakt, chciałem się z tobą zobaczyć, ale nie po to, by z tobą walczyć.

- Co? To niby czemu, he? – Gintoki zaczął się bardziej denerwować.

Demoniczny vice dowódca usiadł koło niego i uśmiechnął się tajemniczo.

- „Kurde, z czego on się tak cieszy?" - pomyślał Gintoki.

Zapaliwszy papierosa, Toshi powiedział:

– Chyba o czymś zapomniałeś.

Gintokiego zamurowało. Wertował w pamięci, o czym mógł zapomnieć. Przychodziły mu na myśl dziwne rzeczy, ale nic sensownego. Z coraz to bardziej narastającą złością, odpowiedział:

- O czym ty bredzisz, majoneziarzu jeden? Nie przypominam sobie, bym coś tobie obiecał, czy coś w tym stylu.

Toshi głęboko wypuścił dym z płuc i spojrzał na niego.

- O, czyżby twoi współpracownicy nie powiedzieli ci o moich urodzinach? Powiedziałem tej dziewczynce w chińskim stroju, by ci to przekazała.

Gintoki wybałuszył oczy na niego i w jego głowie zaczęły kotłować się myśli, jak ludzie w Biedronce. Mętny obraz z paru dni stawał się coraz bardziej wyraźny i wyraźny. Doznał olśnienia. Przypomniał sobie, jak czytał Jumpa i Kagura coś mówiła. Tylko nie mógł sobie przypomnieć co. Po krótkiej burzy mózgu, stwierdził, że to nie ważne. Teraz musiał się zastanowić, co ma zrobić z tym kolesiem.

- E, no dobra, zapomniałem. - odparł z lekką irytacją. - To co byś chciał, majonez, a może fajki?

Hijikata po raz kolejny dmuchnął dymka.

– Tak sobie myślałem, że od ciebie bym chciał coś szczególnego.

-E, że co proszę, to znaczy co? Limitowaną figurkę tomo 5000?

W Hijikacie wezbrała irytacja na samą myśl.

- Wspomnij o tym znowu, a zabiję cię. Powiem tak, jak coś szybko nie wymyślisz, to…

Po chwili szepnął mu do ucha.

– Wezmę cię.

Gintoki zarumienił się, odepchnął go i odparł:

– C-Cooo ty przez to rozumiesz? Ześwirowałeś, czy co?

- He, czyli krótko mówiąc, mam chrapkę na ciebie.

Hijikata powiedział to z szelmowskim uśmiechem na ustach. Gintoki poczuł się, jakby dostał pałką w łeb od jakiegoś dresiarza. Nie wiedział, co ma zrobić z tym fantem. Był rozdarty - z jednej strony wiedział, że Hijikata może się wkurzyć i go zabić, a z drugiej - nie chciał być uke. Rozmyślając nad sensownym rozwiązaniem, doszedł do wniosku, że zostało mu tylko jedno… Rzucił się do ucieczki jak poparzony.

- Czekaj, idioto! – krzyknął Hijikata za Ginem i ruszył za nim.

Gin-chan biegł jak Sena, [patrz anime: Eyeshield 21] Za nim biegł demon Shinsegumi, który ani myślał zwolnic. Gintoki biegł ile sił w nogach, nie chciał być by Hijikata go złapał. Przede wszystkim dlatego, że nie lubi z nim przegrywać. Nagle Gin potknął się o coś. Z impetem uderzył o ziemię, aż dostał lekkich zawrotów głowy. Gdy tak leżał na brzuchu zauważył coś dziwnego. Błyszczącego i jakby zniewalającego. Wyciągnął rękę i pochwycił to coś. Był to nieduży jasno fioletowy kryształ, kształtem przypominający zwykły kamień. Chwilę zastanowienia przerwał mu Toshi, który wymierzył w niego swój miecz i rzekł:

-No dalej wstawaj! Nie będę marnować na ciebie całego dnia.

Gin wstał z ziemi, obrócił się, podszedł do niego i spojrzał mu w oczy. Po paru intensywnych wymianach wzrokowych, Gin wziął jego dłoń i położył na niej kamyk, który wcześniej znalazł. Toshi zdziwiony tym faktem spytał:

-Co to jest? Nie za bardzo lubię błyskotki. Skąd to wytrzasnąłeś?

-No znalazłem na drodze. Wydaje mi się, że będzie to odpowiednie na prezent.

-Co odpowiednie? Jak możesz pierwszy lepszy kamyk znaleziony na drodze uważać za odpowiedni prezent? He? – wrzasnął zirytowany Hijikata.

-No spokojnie. Przecież ładny jest, no nie? Sam zawodziłeś, że chcesz coś wyjątkowego. W odpowiedzi na twoje życzenie masz ten ładny kamyczek. Myślę, że będzie pasować do twoich oczu. - z tym oto stwierdzeniem poklepał Toshiego po ramieniu.

Naszemu diabełkowi zaczęło napięcie opadać. Do końca nie wiadomo czemu, czy to dlatego, że Gin go dotknął, czy może zaczął iść mu na rękę. Sam nie wiedział czemu ale czuł się szczęśliwy samą bliskością z nim. Poczuł nagłą chęć uściskania go i skradzenia mu pocałunku jak to zrobił Sebastian Cielowi [patrz anime: Kuroshitsuji], gdy nagle jego ciało zamarło.

-Hijikata-kun, czy coś się stało? - spytał zaniepokojony Gin.

-Moje ciało nagle stanęło jak wryte. - Hijikata rzekł to z przerażeniem w oczach.

-C-Cooo? Jak to, chyba nie chcesz powiedzieć, że znowu cię pożarł jakiś przeklęty miecz?-(Gin nawiązuje do momentu, gdy Hijikata zamienił się w Otaku, co dla niego oznaczało hańbę)

-Nie wygaduj głupstw! Wiesz dobrze, że żadna klątwa nie jest mi straszna! Tylko całe ciało mi zastygło w bezruchu. To twoja wina!

-Moja wina? Khe, jak to moja? Czym zawiniłem? He? Przecież nie umiem zamrażać czasu, do cholery! - wystrzelił te słowa jak terrorysta z kałasznikowa.

-Kurde! Gówno mnie to obchodzi, zrób coś z tym! - wrzasnął nasz rozwścieczony demon do byłego demona. - w przeszłości Gin-chan nosił przydomek Biały Demon.

Po chwili ciało Gina też zamarło. Nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Cała sytuacja zaczęła być nieciekawa. Gin-chan patrzył na Hijikatę z przerażeniem w oczach, on, znając jego myśli, też odwzajemnił spojrzenie. Po paru chwilach zaczął im się obraz rozmydlać i padli na ziemie jak pijani. Hijikata wpadł na Gina i tak leżeli na sobie, twarzą w twarz, jak po całonocnej libacji. W tej samej chwili pojawiła się tajemnicza postać, która zaczęła się śmiać. Spojrzała na nasze gołąbki i wyciągnęła prawą rękę na wprost. Z ręki zaczął się wydobywać dziwny ciemny dym, który się rozprzestrzenił na nią i naszą dwójkę. Ogarnął ich w całości i w tej samej chwili zniknęli wraz z tajemniczą osobą. Po całym zajściu została tylko lekko widzialna ciemna mgła, która szybko znikła.


	2. Chapter 2

**Błądząc w ciemnościach**.

Tematyka: yaoi +18 ,fantasy,romans  
Anime i manga na którym jest oparty: Gintama  
Paring: Gintoki x Hijikata  
Życzę miłego czytania:D

1.

Hijikata podszedł do Gintokiego i czule go objął.

-Co ty wyprawiasz, do cholery, puszczaj! – obruszył się Gintoki.

Hijikata szepnął mu do ucha:

- Nie mogę cię puścić, bo nie mogę bez ciebie żyć.

-C-Coo? - zdziwił się Gintoki.

Nagle Hijikata pocałował go czule w usta. Gintoki oniemiał z wrażenia, ale czuł lekkie spełnienie.

Wtedy Hijikata lekko wsunął rękę za jego kołnierz.

- A-Ach… – westchnął Gintoki, poczuł mrowienie w całym ciele, jakby zaraz miał oszaleć .

-Hi-ji-ka-ta-kun… – wyszeptał.

Po chwili…

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! - nagle Gintoki obudził się.

Nasz bohater sapał ciężko, jak po przebiegnięciu ośmiuset metrów. Pot lał się z niego strumieniami i serce biło mu tak szybko, jakby miało wyskoczyć z piersi.

- Uff. Całe szczęście, że to był sen. Rety, czemu on mi się śni? Chyba zaczynam wariować. Od paru dni tylko on mi się śni. To zaczyna być denerwujące .

Wstał z wyra, wszedł do łazienki za potrzebą. Popatrzył na siebie w lustrze.

- He, znowu sterczą – pomyślał. Splunął na dłonie, wygładził włosy i ruszył do lodówki. Ku jego zdziwieniu zobaczył w niej czarna dziurę. Westchnął i otworzył swój portfel. Zobaczył kolejną czarną dziurę. Westchnął zrezygnowany, po czym ubrał się i wyszedł.

Spacerując w ten słoneczny majowy dzień po Edo, spostrzegł znajomą knajpę i postanowił ją odwiedzić. Gdy skończył swój Uji, (miska ryżu z dużą ilością słodkiej fasoli) Gintoki-dono spostrzegł znajomą sylwetkę, siedzącą na końcu baru. Z szybkością błyskawicy poznał, że to Hijikata-kun w swoim stroju służbowym i w tej samej chwili niepostrzeżenie on też na niego spojrzał.

Gintoki zażenowany odwrócił wzrok.

– „Czemu, u licha, on też tu jest? Jakby czytał w moich myślach" - pomyślał.

- Widzę, że też cię tu przywiało, idioto. - odpalił Hijikata.

- I kto to mówi! A ty co, nie na służbie? – odparł Gintoki z lekkim grymasem na twarzy.

- Mam przerwę, wiesz? Musiałem zregenerować siły .

- Ta, dobre sobie, może po prostu chcesz znowu mnie wkurzyć? - Gintoki powiedział to w swoim lekko bojowym trybie.

Hijikata podszedł do niego i spytał:

– A czemu miałbym cię zdenerwować? Fakt, chciałem się z tobą zobaczyć, ale nie po to, by z tobą walczyć.

- Co? To niby czemu, he? – Gintoki zaczął się bardziej denerwować.

Demoniczny vice dowódca usiadł koło niego i uśmiechnął się tajemniczo.

- „Kurde, z czego on się tak cieszy?" - pomyślał Gintoki.

Zapaliwszy papierosa, Toshi powiedział:

– Chyba o czymś zapomniałeś.

Gintokiego zamurowało. Wertował w pamięci, o czym mógł zapomnieć. Przychodziły mu na myśl dziwne rzeczy, ale nic sensownego. Z coraz to bardziej narastającą złością, odpowiedział:

- O czym ty bredzisz, majoneziarzu jeden? Nie przypominam sobie, bym coś tobie obiecał, czy coś w tym stylu.

Toshi głęboko wypuścił dym z płuc i spojrzał na niego.

- O, czyżby twoi współpracownicy nie powiedzieli ci o moich urodzinach? Powiedziałem tej dziewczynce w chińskim stroju, by ci to przekazała.

Gintoki wybałuszył oczy na niego i w jego głowie zaczęły kotłować się myśli, jak ludzie w Biedronce. Mętny obraz z paru dni stawał się coraz bardziej wyraźny i wyraźny. Doznał olśnienia. Przypomniał sobie, jak czytał Jumpa i Kagura coś mówiła. Tylko nie mógł sobie przypomnieć co. Po krótkiej burzy mózgu, stwierdził, że to nie ważne. Teraz musiał się zastanowić, co ma zrobić z tym kolesiem.

- E, no dobra, zapomniałem. - odparł z lekką irytacją. - To co byś chciał, majonez, a może fajki?

Hijikata po raz kolejny dmuchnął dymka.

– Tak sobie myślałem, że od ciebie bym chciał coś szczególnego.

-E, że co proszę, to znaczy co? Limitowaną figurkę tomo 5000?

W Hijikacie wezbrała irytacja na samą myśl.

- Wspomnij o tym znowu, a zabiję cię. Powiem tak, jak coś szybko nie wymyślisz, to…

Po chwili szepnął mu do ucha.

– Wezmę cię.

Gintoki zarumienił się, odepchnął go i odparł:

– C-Cooo ty przez to rozumiesz? Ześwirowałeś, czy co?

- He, czyli krótko mówiąc, mam chrapkę na ciebie.

Hijikata powiedział to z szelmowskim uśmiechem na ustach. Gintoki poczuł się, jakby dostał pałką w łeb od jakiegoś dresiarza. Nie wiedział, co ma zrobić z tym fantem. Był rozdarty - z jednej strony wiedział, że Hijikata może się wkurzyć i go zabić, a z drugiej - nie chciał być uke. Rozmyślając nad sensownym rozwiązaniem, doszedł do wniosku, że zostało mu tylko jedno… Rzucił się do ucieczki jak poparzony.

- Czekaj, idioto! – krzyknął Hijikata za Ginem i ruszył za nim.

Gin-chan biegł jak Sena, [patrz anime: Eyeshield 21] Za nim biegł demon Shinsegumi, który ani myślał zwolnic. Gintoki biegł ile sił w nogach, nie chciał być by Hijikata go złapał. Przede wszystkim dlatego, że nie lubi z nim przegrywać. Nagle Gin potknął się o coś. Z impetem uderzył o ziemię, aż dostał lekkich zawrotów głowy. Gdy tak leżał na brzuchu zauważył coś dziwnego. Błyszczącego i jakby zniewalającego. Wyciągnął rękę i pochwycił to coś. Był to nieduży jasno fioletowy kryształ, kształtem przypominający zwykły kamień. Chwilę zastanowienia przerwał mu Toshi, który wymierzył w niego swój miecz i rzekł:

-No dalej wstawaj! Nie będę marnować na ciebie całego dnia.

Gin wstał z ziemi, obrócił się, podszedł do niego i spojrzał mu w oczy. Po paru intensywnych wymianach wzrokowych, Gin wziął jego dłoń i położył na niej kamyk, który wcześniej znalazł. Toshi zdziwiony tym faktem spytał:

-Co to jest? Nie za bardzo lubię błyskotki. Skąd to wytrzasnąłeś?

-No znalazłem na drodze. Wydaje mi się, że będzie to odpowiednie na prezent.

-Co odpowiednie? Jak możesz pierwszy lepszy kamyk znaleziony na drodze uważać za odpowiedni prezent? He? – wrzasnął zirytowany Hijikata.

-No spokojnie. Przecież ładny jest, no nie? Sam zawodziłeś, że chcesz coś wyjątkowego. W odpowiedzi na twoje życzenie masz ten ładny kamyczek. Myślę, że będzie pasować do twoich oczu. - z tym oto stwierdzeniem poklepał Toshiego po ramieniu.

Naszemu diabełkowi zaczęło napięcie opadać. Do końca nie wiadomo czemu, czy to dlatego, że Gin go dotknął, czy może zaczął iść mu na rękę. Sam nie wiedział czemu ale czuł się szczęśliwy samą bliskością z nim. Poczuł nagłą chęć uściskania go i skradzenia mu pocałunku jak to zrobił Sebastian Cielowi [patrz anime: Kuroshitsuji], gdy nagle jego ciało zamarło.

-Hijikata-kun, czy coś się stało? - spytał zaniepokojony Gin.

-Moje ciało nagle stanęło jak wryte. - Hijikata rzekł to z przerażeniem w oczach.

-C-Cooo? Jak to, chyba nie chcesz powiedzieć, że znowu cię pożarł jakiś przeklęty miecz?-(Gin nawiązuje do momentu, gdy Hijikata zamienił się w Otaku, co dla niego oznaczało hańbę)

-Nie wygaduj głupstw! Wiesz dobrze, że żadna klątwa nie jest mi straszna! Tylko całe ciało mi zastygło w bezruchu. To twoja wina!

-Moja wina? Khe, jak to moja? Czym zawiniłem? He? Przecież nie umiem zamrażać czasu, do cholery! - wystrzelił te słowa jak terrorysta z kałasznikowa.

-Kurde! Gówno mnie to obchodzi, zrób coś z tym! - wrzasnął nasz rozwścieczony demon do byłego demona. - w przeszłości Gin-chan nosił przydomek Biały Demon.

Po chwili ciało Gina też zamarło. Nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Cała sytuacja zaczęła być nieciekawa. Gin-chan patrzył na Hijikatę z przerażeniem w oczach, on, znając jego myśli, też odwzajemnił spojrzenie. Po paru chwilach zaczął im się obraz rozmydlać i padli na ziemie jak pijani. Hijikata wpadł na Gina i tak leżeli na sobie, twarzą w twarz, jak po całonocnej libacji. W tej samej chwili pojawiła się tajemnicza postać, która zaczęła się śmiać. Spojrzała na nasze gołąbki i wyciągnęła prawą rękę na wprost. Z ręki zaczął się wydobywać dziwny ciemny dym, który się rozprzestrzenił na nią i naszą dwójkę. Ogarnął ich w całości i w tej samej chwili zniknęli wraz z tajemniczą osobą. Po całym zajściu została tylko lekko widzialna ciemna mgła, która szybko znikła.


End file.
